Saiyan Transformations
The Saiyan race is unique in that it has a relatively large amount of natural transformations that a member of the race can go through. Mostly, these require some kind of outside stimuli or stressor to invoke the change, if a Saiyan trains and practices enough, they can learn to control these powerful transformations. The most powerful of the Saiyan transformation is that of the 'Super Saiyan.' At one point in their history, it was not incredibly rare for a Saiyan to tap into their natural potential to become a Super Saiyan. As the Saiyan Empire began to crumple from its shear size, and too many wars on too many fronts destroyed large numbers of the warrior population, the technique began to slowly vanish from use and memory. Even after joining the Black Horde and working as part of a faction, Saiyan warriors still often found themselves on the front lines. The Super Saiyan ability was all but lost. As a member of the United Galactic Alliance now, and no longer an Empire at all, it is very rare for a Saiyan to figure out how to unlock their birthright Super Saiyan ability. Oozaru Also known as the "Great Ape," the stimuli required for this transformation is the full moon - or a light that generates the same kind of light and radiation as a full moon. This was largely used as a precursor to Saiyan invasion. A child would be sent to populated areas of a world, just before the full moon. When the child transformed, they would be unable to control themselves and destroy anything around them. Saiyans that have trained themselves (and taken the Great Ape Control feat) are able to easily utilize this transformation and not succumb to the animalistic rage that it embodies. Those who have not trained themselves enter a berserker rage state and can only control some of their actions with appropriate Will saves (DC varies depending on sophistication of desired action). If a Saiyan loses their tail, they can not use this transformation anymore. A Saiyan in the Oozaru transformation that loses their tail instantly reverts back to their true form, and are considered to be exhausted. Benefit The character becomes Huge-sized, breaking through anything that might stop the growth (this includes equipment). The character gains Supernatural Strength 2 and Supernatural Constitution 2. They gain damage reduction 10/-. They also gain a Mouth Ki-Blast attack [' Damage': 5d10 (Energy). Range: 100 meters. Attack has a blast radius of 10 meters. Can only be used once every five minutes. ] False Super Saiyan This is often the result when a Saiyan has the physical ability to become a Super Saiyan, but lacks the willpower or emotional stimulus to fully go over the edge. Saiyans that try to use rage to force the Super Saiyan transformation often find themselves instead in this state - which although powerful, is by no mean the true transformation. When a character transforms, their hair stands up on end, but does not change color. Their irises vanish, leaving the eyes completely white. A golden aura surrounds the character, taking the place of whatever color aura their Ki typically generates. The character's muscles also bulk up significantly. Benefit *The character gains a light aura (10 meters) which can not be diminished. *The character gains SN Strength 2, +4 Dexterity and +4 Constitution. *They gain damage reduction 3/-. *They gain additional hit points (1d10+3). *The character can remain in a vacuum at no cost of Ki-Energy. *Character gains 8 Ki points. Cost Once a character has mastered the False Super Saiyan transformation, they may enter it at will at a cost of 5 temporary constitution points. It costs 2 temporary constitution points a round to keep the False Super Saiyan transformation active. If the character can no longer maintain the transformation, they revert back to their normal form and are considered exhausted. Super Saiyan I This is the intial transformation that a Saiyan can enter when untapping their full, true Super Saiyan potential. This transformations requires a significant amount of physical and mental training to tap into, and than can only first be achieved through a great amount of emotional stress, such as the loss of a loved one or incredible anger at a situation. The Super Saiyan I transformation occurs out of a need, not a desire. When the character transforms, their hair stands up on end and becomes a shimmering, gold color and their eye color changes into a brilliant blue-green color. The color of the character's ki aura changes to a brilliant, yellow color. The personality of the Saiyan also changes (especially when they first transform). They become much more subject to anger and more ruthless in combat. Negative personality traits (arrogance, bad temper etc) become more apparent and often exaggerated. Benefit *The character gains a light aura (10 meters illuminated) that can be diminished with some concentration. *The character gains +1 SN Strength, Dexterity and Constitution. *They gain damage reduction +5/-. *They gain additional hit points (2d8+2). *The character gains 12 Ki-Points. *Flying no longer requires any ki-energy and flight speed increases to 90 ft/rd. *Character can remain in a vaccum at no cost of Ki-Energy. *Ki-Blasts deal an additional 1d8+1 damage. Cost Once a character has mastered the Super Saiyan transformation, they can transform into it at will at a cost of 5 temporary constitution points. The Super Saiyan transformation last for as many rounds as the character has Constitution points. When they can no longer maintain it, they revert to their normal form and are considered exhausted. Super Saiyan II The second Super Saiyan transformation can only be achieved once the user has mastered the first Super Saiyan form. After that, they must do a great deal of training in that form to increase their physical and mental ability. Like the Super Saiyan I transformation, to fully enter the Super Saiyan II form for the first time, one must be under a great deal of emotional stress. On the surface, the Super Saiyan II transformation is almost identical to the first one. The only real difference is that the character's hair might seem to grow slightly and their muscles become more toned. Their ki aura changes significantly though. While the same golden color aura surrounds them, but it is also marked by visible arcs of electricity which spark from the body. Even if a Saiyan had mastered Super Saiyan I, and the exaggerated emotions it provided them, once transformed into a Super Saiyan II, they would once again be subject to them - becoming cold, ruthless and merciless fighters. Benefit *The character gains a light aura (10 meters illuminated) that can be diminished with some concentration. The sparks that surround the character can not be diminished and are harmless to anyone that touches one. *The character gains SN Strength 2, SN Dexterity 2 and SN Constitution 1. *They gain damage reduction +7/- *They gain additional hit points (2d10+5). *The character gains 18 Ki Points *Flying no longer requires any ki-energy and flight speed increases to 120 ft/rd. *Character can remain in a vaccum at no cost of Ki-Energy. *Ki-Blasts deal an additional 1d8+4 damage. Cost Once a character has mastered the Super Saiyan II transformation, they can transform into it at will at a cost of 8 temporary constitution points. The Super Saiyan II transformation last for as many rounds as the character has Constitution points. When they can no longer maintain it, they revert to their normal form and are considered exhausted. Category:Saiyan Category:Transformation Category:Special